minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/WotW 37 - Getting it all to Work.
OK, so, at this point I've spent the better part of the last two weeks trying to get Custom Stuff 2 to sit down, shut up, and just make me some gosh darn blocks. The results are... improving. Yea, as I thought I'm having quite a lot of problems with this one. It's just dissimilar enough to CS1 to really throw me for a loop. The main thing that was giving me problem was the new mod.js thing. Unlike in CS1, you really have to think about how you've adding stuff in CS2. My problem for the last two weeks was that when I add things, I always add them one at a time and keep everything together. CS2 doesn't like this since, if a block references a block that doesn't have an ID yet (because I added it lower on the list) the mod just coughs up an error and decides my entire mod is worthless. It took me forever to figure this out because, well, that's not how my brain works. I don't think like a programmer so that's an issue for me. Now that I've learned to just add all the IDs at the top, CS2 is behaving much more nicely for me. I'm about 75% of the way through updating Stained Wood and will hopefully finish it in the next few days. Updating Splendid Stones should be a lot quicker since It's pretty much the same thing and I see no reason for it not to work correctly. Once I get both of these done, I'm thinking of making an "Example Pack" that will contain an example of every block and item type available in CS. While I'm developing this, I'll be updating the wiki with all of the stuff I've learned. It seems really daunting right now, but hopefully it won't be as bad as I thought. Speaking of projects, I have a couple of ideas to run by everyone who reads this. First, an idea for Undisturbed World. One of the things that's been haunting me regarding this project is a good way to make moss spread to cobble and stone brick. I was thinking about having a new block, called a Moss Stone, that generates randomly (and rarely) on the surface of the normal world. It will randomly check blocks within a certain radius of itself (about five blocks) and if it finds cobblestone or stone brick it will convert them into their mossy counterparts. It'll be a tricky block though, being turned to normal stone if broken by a pickaxe that's not Silk Touch. ;-) If possible, I'd like to have them generate in small piles of a half-dozen blocks or so. :-) I'm also considering having a VERY low change of them converting normal stone into Moss Stone as well so it will be time consuming, but not impossible, to make more of them. Second, for Mystic Birthstones I've had an idea for Emerald Tools. What's the number one problem with emeralds in the vanilla game? They're really rare unless you abuse villager trading. How about having it so that all emerald tools have a chance to find an emerald every time they break a block (or till soil in the case of the hoe, or hit a mob in the case of a sword). The probability will be low. On average, it will work out so that each Emerald tool will get you twice the emeralds used to make it over the course of its usage. So, for example, an emerald pickaxe will give you an average of six emeralds over the course of its usage. An emerald shovel only two. I think it'll be hard to abuse since the lifetime of an emerald tool will be pretty substantial (about as much as a diamond tool of the same type) so it'll be only slightly less time consuming than just excavating the area under a mountain range. Obviously, scumming villager trades will still be WAY more efficient. ;-) Thoughts? ~ Alvoria (talk) 04:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts